In commonly owned U.S. patent applications: (1) United States Publication No. 2002/0015110 (“the '110 application) [Ser. No. 09/916,232] entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING,” filed Jul. 25, 2001; (2) United States Publication No. 2003/0128225 (“the '225 application) [Ser. No. 10/278,353] entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (3) United States Publication No. 2003/0128719 (“the '719 application) [Ser. No. 10/278,352] entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUBPIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (4) United States Publication No. 2004/0051724 (“the '724 application) [Ser. No. 10/243,094] entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUBPIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002; (5) United States Publication No. 2003/0117423 (“the '423 application) [Ser. No. 10/278,328] entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (6) United States Publication No. 2003/0090581 (“the '581 application) [Ser. No. 10/278,393] entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002, novel subpixel arrangements are therein disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices and herein incorporated by reference.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with subpixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned U.S. patent applications: (1) United States Publication No. 2003/0034992 (“the '992 application) [Ser. No. 10/051,612]entitled “CONVERSION OF A SUB PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO ANOTHER SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002; (2) United States Publication No. 2003/0103058 (“the '058 application) [Ser. No. 10/150,355] entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002; (3) United States Publication No. 2003/0085906 (“the '906 application) [Ser. No. 10/215,843] entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002. The above-referenced and commonly owned applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference.